1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for clothing, and more particularly to clothing jewelry for the ornamentation and decoration of articles of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several jewelry items are available that can be attached to clothing, e.g., collar pins, brooches, cuff links, etc. However, little attention has been paid to the lower portion of garments. For example, the cuffs of blue jeans are often very plain. The decoration and ornamentation of the cuffs of pants, the hems of skirts, and the cuffs of blouses, blue jean jackets, and the like is usually limited to the decorative stitching of the hem, the attachment of feathers or puffs, the stitching of fabric emblems around the pant leg, sleeve or skirt, and the like.
Such ornaments are usually permanently attached to the garment. Removable decoration is usually limited to elastic bands that can be pulled over the pant leg or sleeve and that carry a decorative design. The result is that the appearance of clothing can usually only be modified by changing accessories worn with the clothing, such as belts, shoes, and the like. A decorative touch can be added by wearing an ankle bracelet, wrist bracelet, or other jewelry item, but the clothing itself is usually unadorned in the lower regions. W.I.P.O. Patent Number WO 2004/103108, published Dec. 2, 2004, discloses a piece of jewelry comprising an ornamental element such as a precious stone, however does not appear to disclose or suggest that the ornamental element can be worn in the manner as described in the present invention.
There is a need for a decoration or ornament for pant legs, for skirts near the hemline, for the sleeves of jackets, blouses and the like, and for similar items of clothing. It would also be desirable that the ornamentation be removable and replaceable so that the ornamentation can be coordinated to match belts, shoes, and other accessories worn with the clothing.
Thus, clothing jewelry solving the aforementioned problems is desired.